The Soviet Ronalds
'''The Soviet Ronalds '''are a bunch of INSANE fucks who love insanity! Their base is in Ronald McDonald Hell and are allies with the Barney Bunch. Their worst enemy is the Brat Family and the Humoungous Bunch (Barney Bunch wannabes led by Fatty Bear). The motto for the Soviet Ronalds is "Join the Alliance!" History The Soviet Ronalds' history began when a page about them was created on the Youtube Poop Wiki by user RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. The original 4 members consisted of Ronald McDonald,King Dedede, Wario, and Grimace. The main thing about the Soviet Ronalds were that they were Insane, and they like McDonalds. Soon, new members emerged like Mario Head, Mudkip, Shy Guy, and others as well. However, peace for the group would not last long, as the YTP Wiki was under attack by SVG. He and Techie2013 deleted categories and pages. They eventually deleted the page and category about the Soviet Ronalds. This pushed RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald to the edge, and he left the YTP Wiki to make his own wiki (about the Soviet Ronalds, of course). That Soviet Ronalds Wiki was much peaceful and troll free, leaving RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald to edit and tell the tale of this insane group. He decided to go back to the YTP Wiki, now being controlled by AwesomeSeaCucumber, and started to edit things there (though he did not talk about the Soviet Ronalds). It would be a great mistake, as AwesomeSeaCucumber started to cause trouble on the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki. The trouble soon calmed down, until about a month later, when AwesomeSeaCucumber brought a group of trolls and they destroyed the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki. This devastated RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald, and so he created an alternative wiki. And there you have the INSANE (and troubled) history of the Soviet Ronalds. How to be a Soviet Ronalds member There are 10 steps to do in order to become a member of the Soviet Ronalds. #You must watch an entire marathon of Ronald McDonald Insanity videos. #Eat at McDonalds for a whole week #Catch the person who is attempting to steal the dildus #Shatter the 4th Wall #Watch a Drew Pickles Goes To video #Compeate in the Ronalolympic Games #Troll on the Brat Family #Survive a tentacle rape by Squidcox Testicles #make an Angry German Kid video #Perfom a Ran Ran Ruu ritual at a McDonalds resterant full of people Those are the things to do if you want to be a Soviet Ronalds member! Members Over the times, countless characters have joined the Soviet Ronalds! Here are some of the Members. *RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald *Ronald McDonald (Leader) *Grimace *King Dedede (2nd-in-command) *Wario *Donkey Kong *Mario Head *Shy Guy *Metal Mario *Squidward Tentacles *Furby *Mudkip (pet) *Chocodooby *Drew Pickles *Nigel Thornberry *Tito *Knifehead (the most recent member to join) *Twilight Sparkle For more, see the List of Soviet Ronald Members page coming soon! Allies *Doodledoug3212 *The Barney Bunch *DJ 2 *Boober Fraggle *Toad *Waluigi *Yoshi *The Soviet Yoshis *Hamburglar *Birdie the Early Bird Enemies *Colonel Sanders *Burger King *Wendy *AwesomeSeaCucumber (Traitor) and his army *The Brat Family *Elmo *Flapjack *Olimar *Chowder *The Bride King *QueenZeppelin *SVG Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Soviet Ronald Members Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves